


Meeting of Continents

by hunters_retreat



Category: Meredith Gentry Books (by Laurell K Hamilton)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, Frost was ready for a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of Continents

  
He grabbed him hard, pale skin pushed down onto satin sheets before he realized what was happening to him.  Considering the type of soldier that Frost was it said something about the man above him.  Considering the man above him, it said everything about why Frost was still alive. 

“Don’t you ever do something so stupid again!”  The words were hissed out but he never got a chance to answer.

Darkness flowed around him, the Queen’s Darkness.  Merry’s Darkness.  He added something to that now, even if it was only in his own mind.  His Darkness.

When Doyle sank into his flesh it was like the slow steady meeting of continents, inevitable pressure that forced eruptions and changed the face of the world as they knew it. 

He could be swept away by the unstoppable drag of it all, or he could fight and tremor and quake, but it would be nothing more than temporary.  Truth be told, Frost was ready for a new world.  When he looked up into the Darkness that was his lover, he could see it in his eyes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of glad to be alive. I blame this one on my oceanography class. Apparently I can turn even that into porn :P Shout out to [](http://mickeym.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mickeym.livejournal.com/)**mickeym** who made a post recently about the things we see that turn to porn before out eyes :P LOL!


End file.
